Doug Stamper
| residence = Washington D.C, United States of America | education = | affiliation = United States House of Representatives | profession = Chief of Staff to the Vice President of the United States (2013-2014), Chief of Staff to the House Majority Whip (2003-2013) | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Michael Kelly | seasons = 1, 2 | appearances = 2 seasons, 25 episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Douglas "Doug" Stamper (April 1, 1964 – October 28, 2014) was Frank Underwood's chief of staff. Biography Death Doug was most likely killed by Rachel Posner after a tense confrontation when she attacked Doug with a rock, using it to strike his head three times after he followed her into the woods. His body remained almost motionless and undiscovered as a helicopter passed nearby. There was only a minimal twitch in his eye visible which does not fully rule out his death. Personality Quiet, cold, and calculating, Stamper was a vital cog in Underwood's political machine, serving as his chief of staff. His talents for discretion and subterfuge allow him to be ruthlessly efficient. In Season 1, Stamper used Rachel Posner to seduce Peter Russo, compromising his pledge of sobriety, which led to Russo's failed candidacy and eventual death. He has demonstrated a willingness to control his targets mainly through coercion. For instance, when Posner met Zoe Barnes for an impromptu conversation about Russo's death, and Underwood's ascension to the Vice Presidency, Posner chose to have her own personal life played out in the press than to rat out Stamper and Underwood's plan. Doug moved Rachel out of the public eye and forced her to live in a new apartment away from Washington, this caused much tension between them and led to Rachel snapping and killing him. His loyalty to Underwood was unquestioned and uncompromised. When the wheel was set in motion, Underwood called on Stamper to start taking down Underwood's enemies. Also, Stamper was a recovering alcoholic. Despite being over 14 years sober he regularly attended Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. He used that fact to keep Russo clean for the necessary time, sponsoring and taking Russo to meetings. Trivia *Doug has met all main characters except Tom, Adam and Lucas. **He might have met Adam at the CWI party. **Lucas saw Doug, but they never interacted. *Stamper's name is a reference to the character of Tim Stamper MP in the original British House of Cards, who was a loyal ally to Urquhart as Doug is to Underwood. • Tammy takes Doug back to her home on her own, not on the urging of the Indian Gaming Casino owner. In a deleted scene, she's reprimanded by the Casino owner,according to a video interview with Tanis Parenteau, who plays her. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:1964 births Category:2014 deaths